The Suite Life of Kelly and Samantha
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: Cody and Bailey's twin daughters turn 15, and they start livin' the "suite" life. (Not much for a summary now, but I promise it's good)
1. Happy Birthday

****Happy Birthday! ****

****Happy birthday, JustinBieberLover101! Hope you're having a good day, and I hope you'll like this!****

****January 4th, 2029****

**"Kelly! Samantha! Mommy and daddy want you!" Six year old Kylee yelled as she ran into her older sisters room. **

**"Five more minutes. " Kelly said as she turned over.**

**"Yeah." Samantha said, pulling her blanket over herself. "What she said."**

**Kylee shook her head. "Mommy and daddy want you now."**

**Both older girls groaned. "Later, Lee." Kelly groaned. **

**The youngest Martin daughter crossed her small arms. "Mommy and daddy want you now!"**

**This time, the girls got up.**

**Samantha stared at her youngest sister. "There. We're up. Happy? "**

**Kylee smiled as she ran out.**

**Kelly looked at her twin. "Well, I'll love to stay and chat... But, I'm just going to the bathroom." With that, she gathered her clothes, and darted to their bathroom. **

**"Meanie!" Sam called after her twin, as she went to the other bathroom.**

* * *

><p><strong>After a few short minutes, the girls went downstairs. <strong>

**"Happy Birthday, you two!" Their mother, Bailey, said as she gave them each a hug.**

**"Thanks. " Both said, hugging her back.**

**She smiled. "So, you two feel any older?"**

**Kelly looked at her. "Age wise, or mature wise? Cause either way. I'm not feeling any different. "**

**Samantha laughed at her sister's comment. **

**Bailey looked at her. "How about you, Samantha? "**

**Samantha shrugged. "Same as I did when I was 14."**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay. Well, anyways. Your father's in the kitchen, as well are your brothers and sisters. "**

**The girls nodded. **

**"Kylee said you and dad wanted us?" Samantha asked.**

**"To tell you two, 'happy birthday', of course! Now go to the kitchen. " Bailey said as she began ushering her daughters. **

**Once they reached the kitchen, their father, Cody, smiled at them. **

**"Happy Birthday, girls! " He, like his wife, hugged his daughters. "How are you two? Feel any different? "**

**Kelly and Samantha shook their heads. "We still feel the same, really. " Kelly said.**

**"But we're fine. " Samantha said, answering for the both of them. **

**He smiled. "That's fine. Now come, on. Eat."**

**The girls took their place at the table, and gathered the food they wanted to eat.**

**"Happy Birthday, little sisters! " Tyler said, rubbing their heads.**

**Kelly took his hand off her head. "Thanks. "**

**Samantha nodded. "For messing up our hair. "**

**Riley, the oldest boy, smiled at his younger brother and sisters. "Oh, your hair's fine, Sam."**

**Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. "**

**Allie, the oldest out of Cailey's children, shook her sister. "You'll be fine, Samantha. It's just hair."**

**Kelly laughed at her older sister's comment. "You get upset when someone just barely touches it!"**

**"That's because I don't like it."**

**"Maybe Sam doesn't like it as well." Ten year old, Juliet, remarked. **

**"Thank you, Julie." Samantha said.**

**Bailey shook her head at her children. "Allie's right, though, Sam. Don't get worked up."**

**"I'm not."**

**Tyler smirked. "Good!" He started rubbing her head again. **

**"Tyler!" Sam yelled.**

**"Leave your sister alone, Tyler. " Cody told him.**

**Tyler removed his hand. "Kay." He sat down next to Kelly. "Hey, Kel. You don't mind me rubbing your head, do you?"**

**"No. But I prefer you don't. "**

**He nodded. "Kay." He turned to Samantha. "I guess I'm sorry?"**

**Sam shook her head. "You're fine."**

**Tyler nodded.**

**"Mom, Dad. Is it alright if I hang out with some friends later today? " Allie asked.**

**Cody shook his head. "Sorry, Als, but no. It's your sisters' birthday. You can hangout with your friends tomorrow."**

**"Fine." She leaned back in her chair. "That means my boyfriend can't come over, either, right?"**

**Cody shook his head slightly. "I don't know, Allie. We have your aunt, uncle, and cousins coming over, grandparents, and Kelly and Samantha's friends. "**

**Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care if he comes."**

**Sam shrugged hers as well. "I don't either."**

**Allie turned to her father. **

**Cody sighed. "I guess. "**

**Allie smiled. She got up hugged her father and middle sisters. She quickly left the kitchen to call her boyfriend. **

**Kylee sighed. "Why don't I have a boyfriend, Daddy? "**

**Cody looked at his youngest daughter. "You shouldn't be thinking of boys yet, Kylee! You don't see Kelly and Samantha asking me do ya?"**

**"Uh. Dad. I was going to ask since Allie started dating when she was 15, if Kelly and I can." Samantha spoke up.**

**Cody looked at Bailey, who shrugged her shoulders. "You're the one who wanted to be in charge of dating." She told him. **

**He frowned, looking back at his two daughters. "I don't know, girls. "**

**Sam nodded her head.**

**Kelly looked at him. "Why do you not know? It's a 'yes' or 'no' question, Dad."**

**"I know, Kel. But I'm not sure if I should. After what Allie's first boyfriend did to her... I'm not sure if I want you two to date just yet. And if I do let you two, I need to met the boy before you start dating him."**

**Both girls, and Bailey rolled their eyes. **

**"What! I can't protect my daughters?!"**

**Bailey laid a hand on her husband's shoulder. "You're being overprotective, Cody. I understand why you want to get to know the boy before dating, but, the have good judgment of people. Allie, she just went for it. She wasn't careful, her friends warned her."**

**Cody sighed. "I just wish he got what he deserved."**

**Bailey rubbed his back. "He was 16, Cody. "**

**Cody shook his head.**

**Allie walked back in. "He's coming later. " She sat back down. "So. What were you guys talking about? "**

**Juliet shrugged. "About Kel and Sam dating. "**

**Allie's eyes widen. "They're already dating! But I wasn't aloud to until I was 15! That's so unfair! "**

**"They're not dating anyone, Allie. They asked if they could. " Riley piped in.**

**Allie's cheeks grew pink. "Oh."**

**Kelly looked at her older sister. "Actually, Sam asked, not me."**

**"Geez, Kel. I was asking for the both of us."**

**Tyler smirked. "She's a big girl, Samantha. She can ask herself. "**

**Samantha rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. **

**She looked at her oldest brother. "Are you going to call Veronica? Tell her to come over?"**

**Riley shook his head. "She's still in England. She won't be back until next Monday. "**

**"Oh. How about you, Tyler? You gonna call your girlfriend? "**

**Tyler glared at her. "You know I don't have one, Samantha. "**

**"Oh, you don't, do you? I-"**

**"Samantha. Tyler. Don't start. " Bailey injected, picking up plates.**

**"Yes, Mother. " Both replied. **

**Juliet got up, and began helping their mother. "Yeah, you two better. "**

**Samantha and Tyler rolled their eyes.**

**Cody laughed slightly and shook his head. "Your mother and I can handle them, Julie."**

**The second youngest nodded her head. "Okay, Daddy. "**

**Allie leaned forward. "When are they supposed to get here?"**

**Cody was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. "That should be them." He got up.**

**"Mom?" Tyler asked.**

**Bailey looked at her youngest son. "Yes?"**

**"So, you know how school's supposed to be starting back up?"**

**She sat back down. "Yes, and?"**

**"Well I was thinking, since Allie, Riley, and I, are all leaving to head back on the boat, if we could have a minnie going away party?"**

**Bailey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. "**

**"Well, isn't my two favorite twins!" Zack yelled as he approached Kelly and Samantha. **

**"That stings." Riley remarked. **

**"My favorite twins that are the same sex. Does that make you happy? "**

**Riley crinkled his nose. "Mmmm. Maybe. "**

**Zack shook his head. "Anyways, " he turned his attention back to his twin nieces, "I got you two something."**

**Maya laughed at her husband's sentence. "You mean ****_we_****got them something."**

**"****Same thing, May."**

**She shook her head, "Yeah, whatever."**

**Mia, Zack and Maya's oldest daughter wrapped her arms around her cousins, "You know. I remember my 15th birthday."**

**Kelly looked at her. "That's because it was two years ago…."**

**Mia shrugged her shoulders. "So? I still remember it."**

**Sam shook her head. "Of course you do."**

**Mia slipped her arms off their shoulders. "Anyways. Happy birthday, you two."**

**"****Thanks." Both 15 year old girls replied.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not long after Zack, Maya, and their four children had arrived, Carey, Kurt, Clyde, and Eunice, including Allie's boyfriend, Avan, had arrived.<strong>

**Avan wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Sorry, Al. I decided to stop and get your sisters a gift."**

**Allie smiled. "It's fine. They're in the kitchen getting harrassed by my grandparents.**

**Avan laughed as he and Allie walked back into the kitchen. When they walked in, they could see Allie's two grandmothers hugging and kissing Kelly and Samantha repeatedly, while her grandfathers were next to her father, talking about something.**

**"****Your sisters must be in Hell." Avan told her, making her look his way again.**

**Allie shook her head. "Not anymore. They do that to all of us every year."**

**Avan laughed. "Why don't we make ourselves known?"**

**Allie smiled as she and her boyfriend walked in. "So? When are we having cake?"**

**Samantha and Kelly broke out of their grandmothers' grasp. "As soon as our friends get here, why?" Samantha asked, straightening her shirt out.**

**Allie shrugged. "I just want cake."**

**Kelly shook her head. "Sorry, you have to-" she was caught off by the doorbell. "Wait till we get back. Come on, Sam!" She grabbed her sister's hand and run to the door.**

**She excitedly opened the door. "Hey!" She quickly ushered her and Samantha's friends inside.**

**Taylor, one of first friends smiled as she hugged the twins. "Happy birthday!" She handed them each a present.**

**Katelyn, or Kat, smiled. "Now I have friends my age! Happy birthday!"**

**Samantha and Kelly laughed. "Thanks you, two." Kelly said, placing her and her sister's gifts next to the other gifts. "How about we go into the kitchen, and have some cake?"**

**"****You had me sold at 'kitchen'. " Kat said as she headed towards the kitchen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not long after the huge group ate cake, they entered the living room, where the girls would open their presents.<strong>

**They got what most 15 year old girls would get, make-up (much to Cody's displeasure), shoes, clothes, and bath/shower stuff.**

**But, they weren't done yet.**

**Cody smiled as he got the last gift out. "Now, your mother and I decided that you both could open this together." he laid the present down in between them.**

**Kelly and Samantha gave eachother questioning looks.**

**Taylor shook them. "Come on! Open it or I will!"**

**Kat nudged Kelly. "You guys should really open it. If Taylor does, and she likes it, it'll become hers,"**

**Samantha looked at her sister. "You ready?"**

**Kelly nodded, she started to rip the wrapping paper.**

**Samantha tore pieces that Kelly missed.**

**"****A box?" Samantha said, seeing the plain brown box.**

**Bailey smiled. "Open it."**

**Kelly looked at her mother. "But…" She sighed, turning to her sister. "I guess we open this mysterious, labeless box."**

**Samantha nodded. "Okay, but if anything jumps out, I swear!"**

**"****Swearings not ladylike, Sam." Riley remarked.**

**She glared at him, shaking her head, she turned back to the box.**

**"****Ready?" Kelly asked.**

**"****Ready as I'll ever be, twinie."**

**Kelly laughed as she and Samantha began to open the box.**

**"****More paper…. Don't tell me there's another box in here!" Kelly yelped.**

**Cody laughed. "If only we had another empty box."**

**Bailey playfully slapped her husband. "Just take the papers out."**

**Sam groaned. "You guys are mean. If you gone through this much trouble, why isn't this a kitten or a puppy?"**

**"****Because if a dog or cat were in there, they would've been in trouble. Now, hand one of those papers to your sister, and look at them." Bailey injected.**

**Sam sighed, handing one to Kelly. Both carefully looking over it.**

**Kelly finished first. "You're serious, right? Not joking?"**

**Both of her parents smiled and nodded.**

**She ran and hugged them.**

**Samantha quickly did the same. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"**

**Cody smiled. He pulled back. "We have rules, though."**

**Kelly and Sam nodded their heads.**

**"****First," Cody started. "You listen to rules, second, do your school work, three, you two better be in ******before******curfew. And four, stay ******away******from boys. Especially ones you meet in different countries, no, stay away from them period."**

**Both girls nodded. "Okay! Thank you, again, Daddy!" Both girls hugged him again.**

**Samantha turned to Kelly. "We're going to Seven Seas!"**

**Kelly grabbed her sister's hands. "Yay us! Yay us!"**

****Happy birthday again, JustinBieberLover101! You should know what I did! ****


	2. Boarding the Ship

**Hi guys! So, I was planning on writing more for "Blessed Mistakes", but then I asked JustinBieberLover101 which one to do, and she thinks I should get this in a few more chapters, which, I agree with her. I do wanna get this story a few chapters before I go back to others. And I sorta have writer's block for most stories, excluding this and "Land of Ghost and Secrets"**

**Chapter Two: Boarding the Ship**

Eight months had passed since Kelly and Samantha's birthday. It was now September 28th, schools were now getting back in session.

As for Kelly and Samantha, their friends, Taylor and Kat, one of their cousins, Tristian, and their brother Tyler, were getting ready to board the ship.

Cody hugged his daughters one last time. "Remember our rules, girls."

"We remember, Daddy." Samantha began. "Now, why don't you and mommy head home? I'm pretty sure Allie doesn't want to watch Juliet and Kylee forever. She does have to finish packing for college."

Bailey smiled. "She's right, Cody." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "They can handle themselves. Plus, they have Taylor, Kat, Tyler, and Tristian to help them."

Cody sighed. "Alright. I love you, girls. Tell Tyler and Tristian I love them too."

Kelly nodded her head. "Okay, Dad. We love you, too."

Cody kissed their foreheads. "Be safe."

Bailey shook her head, before kissing their foreheads as well. "Listen to your father, and stay out of trouble."

"We will listen to Dad, but we may not be able to stay out of trouble." Samantha began.

"After all, we are Martins. Martins never know how to stay out of trouble." Kelly finished.

"You know what I mean." Their mother said, taking Cody's hand. "Have fun, girls." She and Cody began to walk away.

"We will!" Both called out.

Kelly turned to her sister. "You ready to wreck this ship?"

Samantha laughed. "I hope you're just saying a metaphor, and you're not really wanting to wreck the ship."

"Of course I'm not meaning it!" Kelly playfully hit her twin. "Let's go get our schedules, boat rules, and stuff like that."

Samantha nodded. "Sure! But if I do like my roommate, we're switching."

"What if I like my roommate?"

Samantha shrugged. "Too bad."

Kelly shook her head, she take a place in line.

"Excuse me! Granddaughter of the owner's boat, making her way!"

A girl with dark brown hair, pushed her way into the front of the line.

Samantha snorted. "Just because her grandfather owns the boat, doesn't mean she gets treated first class."

"Sam!" Kelly yelled. "That's Nicki you're talking about!"

"I know. But still." Sam complained.

Nicki Tipton trudged her way to the end, behind Samantha. "This is soooooo unfair! Curse mommy for making me go to this stupid sea school!"

Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "You'll be fine, Nicki."

Nicki sighed. "Whatever, Sam. I just wish I weren't here."

Kelly laughed. "You do know we'll stopping at exotic places, right? They're great places for shopping."

Nicki brighten up. "You're right! Yay me!" She clapped her hands.

Samantha shook her head. "You're way too much like your mother."

"I know!" Nicki beamed.

"Next!" A female voice shouted.

Kelly ran up to the desk. "Sorry!"

The woman smiled. "It's fine. Name?"

"Kelly Martin."

The woman smiled up to her. "Cody and Bailey's or Zack and Maya's?"

"Fourth child, second daughter of Cody and Bailey Martin." Kelly proudly stated.

"Oh yes, because you're ten minutes older, makes a HUGE difference, Kelly." Samantha injected from behind her sister.

Kelly turned to look at her. "Why, yes. Yes it does." She turned her attention back to the lady.

"You know," She began, looking for Kelly's schedule. "I used to teach your parents, aunt and uncle, and their friends."

Samantha nodded. "Oh we know. You also taught our older siblings and cousins. You're Mrs. Moseby. Even though when you taught our parents you were Miss Tutweilier. You had a lot of cats, and break up stories. Your life must've been so sad when you taught our parents."

Mrs. Moseby gave a smile small. "It was, but not anymore." She found Kelly's schedule. "Kelly Martin."

Kelly grabbed it and a handbook. "Thanks! See you later!" She sat down at the juice bar, waiting for her sister and Nicki.

"Hey." A boy said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey." She said back. She had to admit, he was pretty attractive.

"I'm Noah Carlson, you?" Noah asked, offering his hand to her.

"Kelly Martin. My parents went to school on a boat as well, with the same name. It's not the same boat though, The one they went to school on was torn day in New York after they graduated."

Noah nodded his head. "Cool." He readjusted himself on the seat. "So… Kelly, right?"

She nodded.

"That's a pretty name." He commented.

Kelly blushed, "Thanks. But my name is pretty common. Like my sisters' names. Allie and Samantha."

"Allie Martin. Why does it sound familiar to me?" Noah sank in his chair.

Kelly shrugged. "She did go here."

Noah nodded. "Yeah, that's

Samantha ran up. "Hi stranger, hi Kelly! So, Kel, who's your roommate? I got some girl named Maddy Greyback."

Kelly looked at her cabin information. "Aubrey Anderson. Why?"

Samantha shrugged, taking a seat next to her sister. "Why? Because if I don't like Maddy, you're getting her, while I get Aubrey." Sam got up. "So, I'm going to get meet Maddy. I'll let you know how I feel about her later." Sam quickly picked her things up again, and headed to her cabin.

"Who was she?" Noah asked.

"My sister, Samantha. My twin sister."

"She's your twin?"

"Yeah. She's pretty wild isn't she?"

He nodded his head. "She is." He turned and smiled at her. "But I bet you're crazier."

Kelly blushed again and laughed. "Well, I can be."

Noah smiled. "So. My buddy, Derek and a couple more friends are planning on throwing a 'Welcome' party, tonight. Wanna come?"

Kelly smiled. "Sure. But I am bringing my friends and sister with me."

"That's fine. The more the merrier."

"True." Kelly got up. "I should get going now. You know, meet my roommate and all."

Noah nodded. "Me too. See you later, Kelly."

"You too." Kelly said, grabbing her things, heading to her cabin.

* * *

><p>Samantha sighed, she had finally found her cabin.<p>

Walking in she noticed that half the room was already personalized. She tried to close the door when another girl stopped her.

"Hey! This is my cabin!" The girl complained, pushing the door open.

"Sorry!" Sam said, moving away from the girl.

"You're fine." The other girl said, walking in and closing the door. "You must be Samantha, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. You're Maddy, right?"

"Yes."

Samantha smiled. "That's cool! You know, I know other Maddie, but she spells her name with an 'ie' and not, 'y'. She's pretty cool."

Maddy laughed. "That's cool. You're the only Samantha I know."

Samantha smiled. "So. Where do you live? You know, before the boat."

"New York City, you?"

"Boston."

Maddy nodded. "So, you know that town pretty well, huh?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. All of my siblings were born and raised in Boston."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Six. Two brothers, and four sisters. You?"

"Just an younger, annoying brother."

"Both my brothers are older than me and my twin, Kelly. And trust me, they can be annoying too. Especially, Tyler. He's the youngest boy in the family." Sam sighed. "And he's on this boat as well."

Maddy laughed. "So, you can't get away from him, huh?"

Samantha shook her head. "No. But I'm fine." She looked at her roommate. "So, do you sometimes wish you had a younger or older sister?"

"Not really. I love my brother, and he's enough for me. How do you survive with that much siblings?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm used to it." She sat on the bed that was to become hers. "I really don't feel like unpacking tonight."

"Oh, just decorate your side of the room at least!"

"I will," Sam started. "Just, not now." She jumped off the bed. "I think I'm going to go find my sister or friends. I'll be back." Samantha said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Kelly entered her cabin, taking notice that her roommate was already here.<p>

"Hi! I'm Aubrey! You're Kelly, right?" Kelly's roommate asked, exiting the bathroom.

Kelly smiled. "Yup." She sat down on what will be her bed. "You have any brothers or sisters?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Only child. How about you?"

"Six of them. Two boys, and four girls. One of the girls happen to be my twin."

Aubrey nodded. "That must be awesome! Are you two identical or fraternal twins?"

"Fraternal. Even though my dad and uncle are identical twins."

"That must have been awesome!"

Kelly shrugged. "I don't know. They're identical twins, but they're totally opposites."

Aubrey nodded. "So, was your dad the good one?"

Kelly nodded. "Pretty much. But my father did have his share in my uncle's pranks."

Aubrey nodded. "How about you? Are you the good one, or bad one."

"My twin, Samantha, and I have our share."

"Share of what?" Samantha asked, walking into her sister's cabin.

"Of being the good and bad twin." Aubrey answered, seeing the other girl sit next to her sister.

Samantha laughed. "Oh, I'm the good one. Don't that her lie to you."

Kelly hit her sister's arm. "Shut up! You're not always Daddy's Little Princess."

Samantha hit her back. "More than you, I am! I didn't go behind his back and poked three holes in my ears!"

"You did, too! But you only one!"

"So? Mommy and daddy let me get my earrings."

"Because I got mine! So you're welcome!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kelly. I won't go back daddy's back and get my belly button unlike you! When he finds out, he's going to be pissed at you."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I don't have it yet, Samantha. And yes, he will, but unlike you, with bringing that stray cat in the house last year, he'll forgive me."

"He got over it after the cat went to grandma and grandpa's farm. And you know I only brought him in, because it was cold out."

Aubrey, who had been watching them argue, spoke up. "Why was he mad about the cat? Is he allergic?"

Sam shook her head. "No. But the cat absolutely hated our father. He was fine with everyone else, but when my dad went to give him some attention, the cat would just arch his back and hiss. He only torn up my father's things as well. Don't know why though." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad was still pissed when he found his work papers torn up."

"That was by Kylee, not Lenny."

Kelly nodded. "Oh, yeah. Kylee got mad at dad because he said that Lenny was going to our grandparents' farm." Kelly laughed at the memory. "He got so pissed!"

Samantha started laughing. "He did! But as soon Kylee admitted it was her, he soften up so much!" She stopped short. "Even though he let her slide. If it was us, he would've grounded us."

Kelly nodded.

Aubrey laughed, shaking her head. "You two have the quickest make up, I've ever seen after a fight."

"They seem longer when you've known them for a long time." Kat said, entering with Taylor and Maddy.

Taylor pointed at Maddy. "She was looking for you, Sam."

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, Sam. I going to ask you have our room key."

"Of course, why?"

Maddy blushed, hiding her face. "I, huh, lost mine."

Sam groaned, shaking her head. "Did you ask Mr. Moseby for a spare, yet?"

"No. Should I?"

Samantha nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry about it now."

Maddy nodded. "Kay."

Kat spoke up. "You guys know that there's a party tonight, right?"

Kelly nodded. "I do. I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come."

The girls nodded.

Samantha wrapped her arm around her sister. "Sounds fun. Why not?"

Tyler and Tristian entered the room. "No, you girls are not." Tyler stated.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "First, you need to knock on any of our doors, and second, what makes you think we aren't going to this party?"

Trisitian laughed. "Your dad will kill your brother and I if we let you, Kelly."

"So, I can go, right? I mean, you're not my brother or cousins in any way." Taylor asked.

Tyler shook his head. "Sorry Tay. Since you have no older siblings, your parents want me to keep an eye on you and Katelyn."

"It's Kat." Kat corrected.

"Same thing." Tyler said.

Maddy and Aubrey high fived each other. "Yes! We can still go!"

Tristian shook his head. "Nope. If you're friends with Kelly, Samantha, Kat or Taylor, you can't go."

Maddy and Aubrey groaned. "Fine."

Tyler and Trisitian nodded. "Good girls." Tyler said. "Now, we're going to go back to our cabins." He opened the door, while Tristian walked out. "And don't even think about sneaking out. Samantha."

Samantha looked at him. "What makes you think I'm going to sneak out?!"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like saying your name."

She glared. "Shut up, and get out Tyler."

Tyler muttered to himself as he left the room.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Aubrey whined, falling on her bed.

"Well, what Tyler said." Kelly began. "We're going to sneak out."

Aubrey shook her head and laughed. "You are the bad twin."

Kelly smirked. "Why, thank you." She clapped her hands. "So. We going to do it?"

The rest of the girls nodded.

Kelly smiled. "Good. So it's settle. We're breaking out."


	3. Sneaking Out

**Chapter Three: Sneaking Out**

At around 7:00 pm, the girls were gathered in Kat and Nicki's cabin.

Kelly clapped her hands. "Alright, ladies. Who's ready to sneak out?"

The other girls looked at her. "I think we are." Aubrey said, looking at the other girls and Kelly.

Kelly nodded her head. "Good. Here's the plan. We go by two's, check to make sure the coast is clear."

"But, there's seven of us. Someone's going to have to go alone." Nicki said.

Samantha shook her head. "No. The last three can go together."

"Oh." Nicki said, nodding her head. "Yeah, that should work."

"It will." Maddy said. "But who's going by two's and who's going by three?"

Kelly shrugged. "I think that Sam and I should go together in case we get caught. Sam and I can make up excuses pretty quick. Huh, Sammy?"

Samantha shook her head slightly. "No one's called me 'Sammy' in forever. I don't like it." She shook her head again. "But yes. We tricked mom and dad before. We can totally trick Tyler and Tristian."

Kelly smiled. "Good. So, anyone have plans on who they want to go with?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'm thinking about going with you two. After all, I helped in tricking your parents."

Kelly and Samantha smiled. "Okay."

Kat looked at her three friends. "Wait, wait, wait. You three tricked Cody and Bailey, and I wasn't in the trick? I thought we were friends!"

"It was before we met you, Kat." Kelly told her.

Kat lowered her head. "Oh." She looked back at them. "So, what did you trick them into?"

Samantha laughed. "Funny enough, it was for a party." Her face turned serious. " At this really cute boy's house. I wish I got to know him."

Kelly laughed. "But of you did, dad would've killed him. Then probably you."

Samantha rolled her eyes.

Aubrey clapped her hands, getting the attention of others. "Enough about old parties and boys! We have a brand new party and boys to think of. So, instead of talking about it. Let's get going!"

Nicki clapped her hands as well. "Yay! This is going to be sooooo much fun!" She began jumping around.

Maddy laid her hand on Nicki's shoulder. "Calm down! You're acting like this is the first time you ever snuck out."

Nicki shrugged her hand away. "Maybe it is." She chuckled. "But it's not."

Kat sighed. "So. Who's ready to go? I'll go ahead and go with Maddy."

Aubrey nodded her head. "Nicki with me."

Samantha looked at her old and new friends. "So, why don't Kat and Maddy go first. One of them texts Aubrey or Nicki, then when Nicki and Aubrey get to the party, one of them texts Me, Kelly, or Taylor."

Kelly nodded to her sister's plan. "Everyone ready?"

The girls nodded, "Totally!" Nicki beamed.

Kat and Maddy walked out, once they saw that the coat was clear, they darted to the Sky Deck.

Noticing the coast was clear at the party, Kat texted Aubrey.

Aubrey and Nicki copied what Kat and Maddy did. Once they found Kat and Maddy, Aubrey texted Kelly, letting her know that she, Samantha, and Taylor that the coast was clear.

Kelly put her phone away. "Alright girls. Ready to sneak out of here?"

Samantha clapped her hands together. "This is going to be fun!"

Taylor shook her head at her friends. "Come on, girls. Let's get going."

Taylor walked out of the cabin, followed by Samantha, and then Kelly.

* * *

><p>Not long after getting out of the cabin, Taylor, Samantha, and Kelly made it to the party.<p>

Kelly smiled when she saw Noah. "Noah!" She shouted, hoping to catch his attention.

Samantha looked at her twin. "Is he the guy you were talking to earlier?"

Kelly nodded her head. Grabbing her sister's arm, she dragged her to Noah. "Noah!"

Noah smiled as he looked at her. "Kel! You made it! And you brought your sister!"

Kelly nodded. "Yup! And we brought friends too, but they're off somewhere."

Noah nodded. "Cool. Would you like me to get you two anything to drink?"

Samantha shook her head. "I'm fine. Plus our parents told us to never accept drinks from strangers."

Kelly elbowed her sister. "We're fine."

Noah nodded his head again. "So. You guys want to meet my buddy, Derek?"

Kelly and Samantha shrugged their shoulders. "Sure."

Noah smiled as he grabbed Kelly's hand and lead her and her sister through the crowd. "Derek! Come here, I gotta show you some new friends!"

Derek walked over. He smiled when he saw the two girls. He stuck his hand out. "Name's Derek. And you too must be?"

Samantha was the first to take his hand. "Samantha Martin, and my sister is Kelly."

Derek smiled, taking his hand back. "Martins, huh? Related to Tyler and Tristian by any chance?"

Samantha sighed. "Yes. Tyler's our brother, while Tristian's our cousin."

Derek laughed. "Aww! Poor little Sammy. Having a smart older brother must be so terrible."

Sam snorted. "He's far from smart. He's the worst brother ever."

Derek chuckled at her comment. "Oh, I'm sure he's not that bad."

Kelly rolled her eyes at his comment. "You don't live with him."

Noah laid a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "That's right. We don't, that's way we think he's a pretty cool dude."

Samantha looked at Noah in disgust. "Oh please! He doesn't know what cool is if it slapped him in the face."

Derek chuckled as he shook his head. "He's pretty bad, huh Sam."

Samantha smiled. "Totally. He won't let us do anything! He told us not to come to this party." She bit her lip as she leaned against the wall. "But we disobeyed him, and went away."

Derek smiled. "Bad girl, huh?"

Samantha nodded her head. "Yup. As is Kelly, and my friends."

Kelly shook her head, annoyed by her sister's actions near the older, attractive boys. "Sam, why don't you and Derek go and try and find the food. I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Why don't you and Noah go find it yourselves, Kelly." Samantha hissed.

Kelly grabbed Noah's hand. "Fine! I hope you get caught!" She hurried off.

Noah slowed her down. "Kelly! Calm down, why did you snap on your sister like that?"

"Why can't I?"

Noah shrugged. "I don't know. But still, she's your sister. You both snuck out of your cabins when your brother said you went allowed to come here." He lifted her head so she would look at him. "Plus, if she gets caught, I'm pretty sure you would get caught as well."

Kelly smiled slightly. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"What do you mean by 'guess'? I am right!" Noah joked with her.

Kelly laughed as she playfully punched his arm. "Shut up." Her eyes quickly widen when she saw her brother.

"Oh, fuck."

Noah gave her a confused look. "What?"

"My brother!"

Noah looked in the direction she was. "Oh, that is him." He turned back to her. "What are yu going to do?"

"Hide me!" She hid behind him when Tyler came up to them.

"Hey, Noah." Tyler said, approaching the other boy. "Have you seen any girls walking around here? Preferably my sisters?"

Noah shook his head. "No. But I'll keep my eyes open for any girls acting like they broke out of jail."

Tyler nodded his head. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Tyler took one more quick look before he walked away.

"Thanks." Kelly said, stepping back in front of him.

"You're welcome. You still want to get some food?"

Kelly nodded.

"Follow me." Noah said, leading her to the table.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the third youngest?" Derek asked Samantha.<p>

"Yeah. It has it's advantages and disadvantages." She looked up at him. "How about you?"

"Oldest. One little sister, she's 12 and thinks she knows everything."

Samantha laughed. "My 10 and 6 year old sister think they know everything."

Derek smiled, he leaned against the same wall Samantha was. "So, you enjoying yourself?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Derek nodded and smiled. "I am. Especially since I got a pretty girl to keep me company."

Sam blushed. "I'm not pretty."

"Yes you are." Derek told her. "You're one of the prettiest girls I met."

She blushed again, playfully pushing him away. "Shut up."

Derek laughed. "Okay, I'll shut up."

Samantha smiled. "Good." She felt her phone going off.

"Aww!" She complained.

"What?"

"It's my dad!" She whined. "I don't wanna talk to him right now!"

"Why?"

She glared at him.

"Oh. Right." He looked at her. "Ignore his call."

"So he could flip out, find a way on this boat himself to check if I'm okay? No thank you." She answered the phone.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Princess. How's it going?"

"Good. How's everyone back home?"

"We're fine. Allie and Riley just left. How are you, and your brother and sister?"

Sam nodded. "We're fine. I-"

"Am in big trouble." Tyler said, approaching his little sister.

Tyler snacted her phone away from her.

"Dad, you won't believe what your little _princess _just did."

Cody sighed. "What did she do?"

"Well, she, Kelly, Taylor, Kat, and some of their new friends snuck out to a party. I just have to find Kelly, now."

"What kind of party?"

"Just some 'welcome' party."

"Well, there shouldn't be any alcoholic drinks, right?"

Tyler groaned. "No there's not."

"Well then, I'm fine with it."

Tyler looked annoyed. He then got an idea. "Well, I found little Samantha here talking to a boy."

"Just get her away from the boy, Tyler. I'm still fine with her being there. And you're at the party as well. Keep an eye on her."

Tyler groaned again. "But Dad! She's at a party! With boys! How do you not care that she's here?!"

Cody sighed. "Tyler, you're there with her. Just watch out for her, Kelly, and their friends."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just try to protect your daughters, as well as other men's daughters, and all I get is a, 'keep an eye on them, Tyler'. What if I want to enjoy myself at the party, instead of watching seven teenage girls! That are my sisters or their friends!"

"You can still have fun, Tyler, just keep an eye out. Get your sisters away from boys, as well as their friends. Now, why don't you hand Samantha her phone back?"

Tyler mumbled complains as he handed her phone back.

"Hi Daddy. What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, was that, I'm doing fine."

"Good." Cody said as he smiled. "Now, get away from boys, Samantha. You just got there."

"Yes Daddy. I love you, tell mom, Julie, and Kylee, I love them as well."

"Alright, I'll tell them. I love you, Sam. Tell your brother and sister I love them as well."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Samantha hung up. She looked at Derek and smiled. "My father wants me to stay away from you."

Derek smiled back. "Well then, I guess I'll leave you. I wouldn't want little old Sammy to get grounded by her father."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright. Bye!" She waved him off.

Derek bowed down. "As you wish, majesty." He stood back up and left.

Tyler glared at his sister. "How can you get dad to do whatever you want to do?"

Samantha shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just born with it."

He shook his head. "You, Kelly, Allie, Juliet, and Kylee have him wrapped around your fingers! I remember when Allie first brought Avan home! Dad was pissed, and totally hated Avan! Now he doesn't really care! It's so unfair!"

"We're daddy's little girls. We can do no wrong in his eyes."

Tyler shook his head. "I know. You girls are so lucky!"

Samantha smiled. "Thanks."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Let's go find Kelly." He grabbed her arm and dragged her with him.

"She's with Noah the last time I knew."

Tyler growled. "He told me he didn't see her!"

"Well, he did."

Tyler mumbled words again as he dragged Samantha to where Noah was.

"Noah!" Tyler barked when he saw him. "Where the fuck is Kelly!?"

Noah shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Noah! Where's my sister!"

Noah shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know, Tyler! I told you I'll keep an eye out for her!"

"Noah, I swear, if you don't tell me where Kelly is, I'll have no choice but to fight you, okay? I promised my dad that I'll get an eye on her."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Noah, just tell us where Kelly is. Tyler can't drag us back to our cabins." She smiled. "My daddy said it was okay that we're here."

Kelly stepped out from behind Noah. "Daddy said it's okay? Yay!" She grabbed her sisters hand and ran off with her.

Samantha pulled back. "But there's a catch. Dad said no boys. No talking to them, no hanging out near them. Away from boys."

Kelly dropped her sister's arm and her hand. "Really?"

"Really." Tyler remarked. "And dad told me to keep an eye on you and Samantha. As well as your friends. Which I need to tell Tristian to let them go, but to keep an eye on them."

"Then what's the point of us being here!" Kelly whined. "We won't have any fun!"

Samantha shrugged. "We'll still be at a party, Kel. We'll still have fun!"

Kelly gave a small smile. "I guess you're right." She grabbed her sister's arm again. "Let's go find the others!"

Kelly and Samantha ran through the crowd until the saw their cousin. "Tristian! Let them go! Our dad said it was fine that we're here!"

Trisitian looked at his younger cousins. "You sure? I'll rather hear this from your brother."

"It's true, Tristian. He's fine with it as long as we keep them away from boys."

Tristian nodded. He allowed the other girls to stand back up.

Kat smiled at her friends. "Your dad is so cool! Mine would never be okay with it!"

"I'm surprised our dad didn't mind! He's so overprotective!" Samantha told her friends.

Maddy laughed. "My dad can be too. But, instead of talking about how Kelly and Sam's dad let us ne at the party, we should actually party!"

Nicki smiled. "Yeah! Yay us!" She grabbed two of her friends' arms and ran off into the crowd, while the others followed.

Tyler groaned. "I don't understand how my little sisters, and older sister can get my dad to do whatever they want!"

"Daddy's little girls, Ty. Almost every girl has their father wrapped around their finger. Your sisters definitely do."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Let's us keep an eye on them."

Trisitian nodded as he and Tyler walked into the crowd.


End file.
